The Tracker's Heart's Desire
by Fantasyqueen96
Summary: The story of a trackers tale, where Demetri Volturi meets kind and gentle Phoibe Swan. Is there love doomed before it's began ? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a monumental day for the Swan household. Their only child and daughter Phoibe* turned 23. Mark and Elizabeth Swan stood in their daughters doorway , treasuring the moments they could with her. They knew the day for Phoibe to move out wouldn't be far away . Mark and Elizabeth always wanted a big family but due to complications during Phoibe's birth it left poor Elizabeth unable to have children and so everything Phoibe wanted Phoibe had and was always so grateful and appreciative . " My love I dont see why we should wake her look at how peaceful she is perhaps we should leave her sleep just a little longer Lizzy huh?" Phoibe's dad suggested. " Mark! You know full well her and Gianna have been planning this day for weeks , Gianna will be here soon and she's not up yet , why don't you make a coffee and ill wake her hmm?" said Phoibe's mother teasingly with her hands on her hips and a slight shake of her head. Seeing no excuse for arguing Mark Swan left in a haste to make coffee.

Turning on her feet Elizabeth walked over to her daughter's bed and sat her herself in the sheets beside her . Running her hand over her daughter silky black hair " come on sweetie Gianna will be here soon for your birthday, it's time to get up" her mother soothed. Phoibe sprung into a sitting position, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around at her alarm clock "Shoot oh Gianna's going to have my head" Phoibe shrieked jumping off her bed clumsily tripping over the blanket that remained like a vine around her feet. Phoibe fell to the floor with a thud. She ran to her closet and then to the bathroom and back again. " Princess calm down have a shower first and by then I'm sure Gianna will be here to give her input on your outfit alright love? Your fathers made coffee for you and Gianna to join with us before you shoot off for the day " Lizzy comforted . With that she shoved her eldest daughter into the bathroom and proceeded to head on downstairs .

Moments later Gianna came busting through the door in her work attire. " Let me guess she overslept again right? I've told her to cut her shifts back in the hospital but she just doesn't "Gianna fretted . " We know Darling believe me we have had the same conversation but she loves what she does and there's no saying otherwise , you know how stubborn and sensitive she can be " Phoibe's father reassured . Gianna sat with a coffee and just as she got to the end of her drink , Phoibe herself came bouncing down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans and a red lace top that Gianna had to admit fit her body rather well. " Good heavens and here I was thinking that I would have to go up and pick your outfit for you although I must say the red top nice choice definitely brings out the green in your eyes now I dont mean to be rude but if we are to have breakfast with the others before I head to work then we really need to leave we can stop by again once I finished work if you want but we really need to go" whined Gianna making Phoibe smirk . " you know you sound like a four year old right now gee gee " retorted Phoibe whilst moving to grab her purse from the kitchen side and placing her keys inside. "Theres no need to rush home on our account me and Lizzy are heading out for the weekend thats why we celebrated her birthday with her early that way you girls have all weekend .We leave in about 2 hours actually , I thought pheebs might have mentioned that" Mark explained.

All three adults in the kitchen turned to looked at Phoibe who in returned shrugged her shoulders flipping her ponytail behind her . " Oh right, I thought I mentioned that "Phoibe said sheepishly whilst glancing down interested in her shoes her snapping back up . " Ah simple explanation I was on the phone to you gee when I was about to tell you and I came across these baby's instead so I guess it slipped my mind my bad "Phoibe smiled innocently knowing that nobody could stay angry at her like ever. " I suppose you could be forgiven on two conditions one I get to borrow those some time and two you stay at mine for the weekend or I stay here either way your stuck with me " Gianna bargained " Right shall we leave then ?" Phoibe questioned. Gianna nodded her head before gathering her things and heading towards the door when Phoibe turned to her parents. " I'll phone you tonight when we are home to say goodnight and talk about your journey there . I love you both" Phoibe kissed them goodbye and left with a wave .  
_***Phoibe is ancient Greek for phoebe pronounced fee-bee**_

_**please feel free to comment if you like the story **_


	2. Chapter 2

So after leaving the Swan household both Phoibe and Gianna headed into town to enjoy a breakfast together before Gianna's last shift of the week and their fun filled weekend starting with a meal in Phoibe's favourite restaurant. Whilst Gianna was in work , Phoibe would be spending her time doing what she loved shopping. Phoibe also like to sit back and enjoy the St Marcus day festival. She found it extremely ironic that it fell on her birthday , it just made her appreciate it all the more. The two best friends were sat in a quaint little café that had been run by the same family for many generations. Phoibe ordered a vanilla buttercream cake and a coffee for her breakfast where as Gianna ordered a slim tea and pancakes. Upon hearing Phoibe's order Gianna looked at her disapprovingly . " Seriously P cake for breakfast what are you 6?" Gianna laughed teasingly shrugging ." Oh this coming from the 4 year old for your information as you well know I am 23 today and as it is my birthday if I want to order cake I will and none of your sarcastic comments will tell me otherwise , you eat your boring pancakes and old lady tea" Phoibe retorted sticking her tongue out resulting in both girls in a fit of hysterical laughter. Gianna glanced at her phone and sighed "Right so my shift starts in half an hour . The private tours are running today so I will get off around 6 ish no doubt . I have my change of clothes with me so we can meet right from my work and head of straight to the restaurant is that good with you?" Gianna queried. "That works fine gi stop fretting , ill go shop watch the festival , go home pack my bag and get changed and meet you outside the castle with plenty of time to spare so go before your late and blame me "Phoibe joked giving Gianna a shove in the direction of the volterra castle . Both girls waved their goodbyes and went separate ways.

Phoibe headed into a Victoria's Secret shop first and spent a good hour browsing and selecting new underwear . She then proceeded on through every shop she could find . Before she knew it , it had become lunchtime and Phoibe was feeling parched . On the way to the nearest sandwich shop Phoibe passed a shop that had a beautiful bodycon dress in the window . Giving in to the temptation in went Phoibe for the dress . Trying it on she couldn't help the smile creep onto her face think with the right underwear and shoes she'd feel even better and knowing that she had already purchased both of those things ,she gleefully picked up her bags with the dress and went ahead to buy her little red dress. After finishing her chicken club sandwich and her Pepsi , deciding that know would be a good place to go and watch the festival . Phoibe sat on vacant bench just opposite a water fountain , it was a quiet enough place that she was still able to see everything and also to leave without having to push through too many people so initially it was perfect. Phoibe didnt notice time slipping away from her until she laid her eyes upon the sun setting in . Rising from her seat with a stretch , Phoibe headed on home where she noticed her parents car still in the driveway .

Entering her home Phoibe placed her bags on the floor and walked into her living room where her father was awake silently watching the tv and her mother asleep on the sofa." Dad your still here I thought you were heading out this morning ?"Phoibe asked confused . " We were love but your poor mom got one of her headaches and so we decided it best to go when she's better but dont worry you still go with Gianna as normal , you can tell me all about it when all your plans are through"reassured her father . Phoibe leant down and kissed her mums forehead before kissing her father and running to take her bags up to get ready , after all she only had about an hour to get ready. Once she had showered , done her make up and straightened her hair. Phoibe decided to text Gianna.

_To: Gianna_  
_I'm just about to get my dress and shoes on and I shall be leaving _  
_see you soon love you xox_

Phoibe slid on her new favourite dress and new jimmy choos, grabbing her overnight bag and her purse she left . On Phoibe's travel to the castle Gianna phoned and said she was running a little late and for Phoibe to go through the doors and into the reception .


	3. Chapter 3

As Phoibe reached Volterra castle the sun was only just beginning to properly set . Phoibe stood at the tall cast iron gates , heaving them open and clasping them shut back behind her . Phoibe glanced around never actually having been past the metal gates before she wanted to savour every moment. There was a small voice in her head telling her to run and never look back and yet there was an even bigger voice in her heart telling her that this was where she should be . It felt like another home . There had always been this voice inside Phoibe's mind that comes and goes as it pleases , the last time she recalled hearing that voice was as a child . As she got older the more odd the things around Phoibe would get. She went to therapists and all sorts of doctors via her uncles request . Nothing was ever found although her uncle Charlie remained positive that she wasn't a normal child , that she was dangerous being only six years of age and capable of the things he thought he had seen . Charlie was adamant he knew what he saw and so when Charlie's daughter Isabella was born , he refused to let Isabella and Phoibe near each other. Charlies actions infuriated his brother Mark that he could treat his own niece in such ways and so he cut all ties to the Swan family and moved his family to the confined walls of Volterra where Phoibe thrived as a child not one person ever disliked Phoibe. She had that personality about her .

Grasping at her head she tried to focus her attention on something other that the voice in her mind, she counted . Counted how many different flowers she could see in the spectacular garden, counted the amount of breaths she would take and last but not least counted down her footsteps. Distractions always did work well . Phoibe soon enough came to two rustic, heavy looking doors ,lifting up the catch Phoibe walked right on in . As soon as she closed the door and turned around there was a young teenage boy with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl across his face . His eyes a piercing red, Phoibe automatically took a large step back. "Why is such a pretty human in here surely theres other places you could be ?" came the boys voice strong and dee although Phoibe would have thought it would sound more child like . " I'm a friend of Gianna she works here, we are supposed to be going out but she said she was running a little late and told me to come here and meet her in the reception but I'm not sure where that is "Phoibe spoke shakily. "hmm we shall see state your name and I shall have someone see if Gianna is indeed expecting you , I really hope she isnt , I could use a pretty thing like you" the boy said smirking . " Phoibe , Phoibe Swan and you are?" Phoibe hinted he knew her name surely it is only fair that she knew his . " Another swan how great just wait a moment" he demanded and in the blink of an eye he was gone .

Phoibe contemplated that she just imagined what had just happened. A voice came from right beside her " It's your lucky day it would seem Gianna is expecting you so if you'll follow me oh and the name is Alec" Alec stated firmly. For the rest of the duration neither being spoke a word. Colours had changed from rustic greys and blacks to a vibrant red and gold , in the far corner Phoibe spotted Gianna. That wasn't all there was a boy with golden eyes sat on a bench beside a long brunette girl who seemed to cling to him like a lifeline . There was a smaller girl beside the brunette again with gold eyes that seemed to follow Phoibe's every move . As Phoibe reached Gianna's side she let out a breath she didnt realise she was holding. Phoibe's head was starting to throb multiple visions flashing before her very eyes and multiple voices she had never heard . A young looking man around Phoibe and Gianna's age came through the door wearing a grey uniform. Phoibe immediately felt faint the noise they all seemed to dull when he entered the room. In a flash he was in front of her , down on one knee clutching Phoibe's hand " Now who might you be? Demetri Volturi at your acquaintance" he spoke softly. Phoibe was in awe at the voice at everything about him really. " I'm Phoibe , Phoibe swan , pleasure to meet you Demetri" Phoibe shakily replied . She didnt miss the heads of the others turn to stare at her. Pulling her hand back by her side Phoibe turned to speak to Gianna but felt her body be pulled back against something hard and cold . " Just where do you think you are walking away to , you are mine , my one and only, my princess stay by my side and you'll never feel hurt, you'll never feel pain . I will give you all you want . It just takes four simple words say it say you'll stay here" Demetri leaded his head in the crook of Phoibe's neck placing light kisses upon her collar bone. Phoibe never felt so scared but so safe at the same time. " Demetri, kindly let my best friend go so we can continue with our plans to celebrate her birthday" Gianna requested with an edge to her voice. Gianna reached her hand towards Phoibe and proceeded to pull her towards the exit. Phoibe took one look back to see Demetri watching her " I will see you soon my princess you can be sure of it "was the last words Phoibe heard before the outside air hit her face. Phoibe had so many questions just one reoccurring one...

_**what the hell just happened ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_  
_A young looking man around Phoibe and Gianna's age came through the door wearing a grey uniform. Phoibe immediately felt faint the noise they all seemed to dull when he entered the room. In a flash he was in front of her , down on one knee clutching Phoibe's hand " Now who might you be? Demetri Volturi at your acquaintance" he spoke softly. Phoibe was in awe at the voice at everything about him really. " I'm Phoibe , Phoibe swan , pleasure to meet you Demetri" Phoibe shakily replied . She didnt miss the heads of the others turn to stare at her. Pulling her hand back by her side Phoibe turned to speak to Gianna but felt her body be pulled back against something hard and cold . " Just where do you think you are walking away to , you are mine , my one and only, my princess stay by my side and you'll never feel hurt, you'll never feel pain . I will give you all you want . It just takes four simple words say it say you'll stay here" Demetri leaded his head in the crook of Phoibe's neck placing light kisses upon her collar bone. Phoibe never felt so scared but so safe at the same time. " Demetri, kindly let my best friend go so we can continue with our plans to celebrate her birthday" Gianna requested with an edge to her voice. Gianna reached her hand towards Phoibe and proceeded to pull her towards the exit. Phoibe took one look back to see Demetri watching her " I will see you soon my princess you can be sure of it "was the last words Phoibe heard before the outside air hit her face. Phoibe had so many questions just one reoccurring one. _  
_what the hell just happened ?_

Leaving hand in hand with Gianna ,Phoibe couldn't help but keep glancing back behind her wondering just who he overly affectionate man was and why? Why did those three people turn their heads and look at her like she had three heads and six arms at the mention of her name? Tonight she would ask Gianna all her questions but for now she would allow her best friend to celebrate her birthday as planned . As time got on Phoibe had a pain in her chest that kept making itself known for an unbeknownst reason to her .  
Both girls sat at their table in the restaurant when Gianna spoke. "So Phoibs did you get to see the Marcus day festival or was it more of shop til you drop situation" Gianna chuckled musically. " I did it was splendid , shame its only once a year but thats what makes it more special I guess" Phoibe replied with a shrug. glancing at her menu, Phoibe settled for ordering a spaghetti carbonara with a lemonade whilst Gianna ordered a vegetarian lasagne with a glass of white wine . Phoibe subconsciously kept clutching at her chest every time the pain made its way to the surface ,being a trained nurse Phoibe knew this was not a heart attack or a sign of a stroke , so putting it off her mind the best she could to enjoy her meal with her friend. little did both women know that just outside the restaurant from outside the window, across the street in a dark lane to dark figures were watching. meanwhile back inside the restaurant Gianna and Phoibe were coming to the end of their meal and had ordered dessert. " so lets discuss our options for tonight and for the weekend , I say with your parents away we have a proper girls weekend you spas , makeovers , shopping the whole whack but tonight how about dancing at a club and back to mine "Gianna suggested glancing hopefully at her friend before frowning slightly. "Actually G I'm not feeling to great could we watch a movie or something at yours and go dancing another night , if you want to go I dont mind my parents didnt go in the end . They'd understand " Phoibe mumbled feeling guilty but there was no way she could dance and have a good time if she could barely enjoy herself now. Gianna brushed her hand in mid air as if dismissing Phoibe's statement. "of course I dont mind are you sure your alright Phoib I thought you seemed a bit off come on lets go get into something more comfy"exclaimed Gianna . Both women paid the bill and left unaware of what was to come .

Upon arriving at Gianna's own apartment the two friends got settled in Gianna's bed with their sleep wear on . hoibe was putting the DVD on when Gianna came back into the room holding two glasses of water and some painkillers for her friend. both girls had decided on 27 dresses. Jumping under the blanket Phoibe couldn't help but apologise to Gianna for in her words ruining the night but Gianna assured her that it wasn't ruined and the Phoibe just owed her a night dancing when she was up to it. Before hoibe could get around to asking her questions she drifted off into a peaceful sleep where the f]handsome face of Demetri plagued her dreams. When Phoibe woke in the morning she found a note on Gianna's pillow.

_Phoibe,_  
_I'm so sorry ive been called into work on an emergency and theres no idea yet when I get off but ill do my best to make it as soon as possible. I promise I will make it up to you _  
_Gianna_

With a sigh Phoibe decided she would go home to her parents and see if they wanted to get breakfast and do something until Gianna could return. Phoibe quickly sent a text to Gianna to tell her what she was up to. Phoibe got dressed and made Gianna's bed before leaving to go home. After all manners cost nothing . hoibe arrived at her front door with her keys to find it was already unlocked, humming to herself hoibe opened the door and dumped her bag by the front door closing it behind her. Turning into the kitchen nobody was there. " Mom Dad are you home?" she shouted. Phoibe ran towards the stairs only to slip on something wet , raising her wet hand to her face Phoibe scrambled the her feet . Blood . Phoibe looked around the room and for the first time she notice the complete war zone. Flower vases knocked over , coffee table in pieces and family photos all with the family members heads torn off all besides Phoibe's that is. It was then she saw it the bodies of her mother and father. Phoibe rushed to their sides panicking and distraught on what to do . Her medical training kicking in she checked pulses. her mothers was gone but her fathers was faint. In an attempt to do all she could to save her dad she applied pressure to his very much open wound on his neck and attempted cpr . Phoibe tried and tried but to no avail his pulse slowly stopped . hoibe started to scream in agony , her parents were dead . it was like a scene from a horror movie both parents had their throats ripped out . Hearing screams passers by entered through the door and called the police and an ambulance service. Phoibe went upstairs to wash the blood off her hands, she couldn't bear the sight of her parents like that. hoibe looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but wonder if she had been there last night would they be alive now or would she be dead also. Phoibe went into her room to grab a sheet to cover her parents with . stopping when there was a note on her bed with a disc. without reading the note Phoibe stuck the DVD into her laptop and pressed paly , soon wishing she hadn't as there on the disc was the entire murder of her parents. She had never seen their faces before but red eyes. Gianna's co workers had red eyes. unable to watch the act be committed , hoibe opened the note it read :

_youngest Phoibe _  
_we have yet to meet in person , but this is for the best your parents refused for us to take you and the volturi cannot have you added to their clan . this whole situation could have been avoided if your little volturi pet Gianna hadn't invited you into their precious castle. You see sweet angel , theres many things Gianna has not told you starting with the volturi._  
_we will see you in the future _  
_Stefan and Vladimir_


End file.
